This application relates to novel aluminum compounds having the formula XYAl ##STR2## in which X is a halogen, Y is an alkyl group having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, a phenyl group or a halogen, R is an alkyl group having from 2 to 9 carbon atoms, and n is an integer from 1 to 20.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,979 disclosed the preparation of compounds having the formula XYAl ##STR3## in which X is a chlorine, bromine or iodine radical, Y is an alkyl or aryl radical, n is an integer from 1 to 20 and Z is an ethylene, 2-butenylene or alkyl substituted 2-butenylene group. These compounds are produced from ethylene, 1,3-butadiene or substituted 1,3-butadienes and are said to be suitable co-catalysts for polymerization of olefins.
The compounds produced from ethylene or butadienes form extremely viscous solutions with other aluminum alkyl or alkylaluminum halide compounds. They precipitate as solids when the viscous solutions are added to hydrocarbon solvents, and no solvents for the solids have been found except other aluminum alkyls. This high viscosity can present a manufacturing problem, especially in the filtration stage, and the low solubility limits their application.
A number of methylene-bridged aluminum compounds have also heretofore been synthesized, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,509,189; 3,509,190; 3,577,450; and 3,700,710. These are prepared from methylene chloride and aluminum metal, by various processes, as described in the patents.